1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles and, more particularly, to a pair of swimming goggles that is enhanced in assembling stability, combination variety, application, and quality impression.
2. The Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a pair of conventional swimming goggles including two rigid lenses 1′, two soft padding members 2′, a bridge 1′, and a head strap 4′. Each lens 1′ includes a flange 11′ formed on a rear end thereof, a bridge engaging portion 12′ formed on an inner side thereof, and a head strap engaging portion 13′ on an outer side thereof. Each padding member 2′ includes an annular groove 21′ in a front portion thereof for receiving the flange 11′ of one of the lenses 1′. Each padding member 2′ further includes a padding portion 22′ on a rear portion thereof. A bridge 3′ is engaged with the bridge engaging portions 12′ of the lenses 1′. A head strap 13′ includes two ends respectively engaged with the head strap engaging portions 13′ of the lenses 1′. However, the lenses 1′ are liable to disengage from the annular grooves 21′ of the padding members 2′ when the padding members 2′ are impinged by external force. Furthermore, the head strap engaging portion 13′ can only be coupled with a head strap 4′ of a corresponding type.
FIG. 10 shows another pair of conventional swimming goggles including a frame 6′ made of soft material. The frame 6′ includes a padding portion 61′, two head strap engaging portions 62′ for engaging two ends of a head strap 7′, a bridge portion 63′, and two annular grooves 64′ receiving two lenses 5′. However, when the head strap 7′ is pulled while wearing the pair of swimming goggles, the annular grooves 64′ of the frame 6′ are liable to expand at outer portions thereof, leading to leakage of water or disengagement of the lenses 5′. Furthermore, the head strap engaging portion 62′ can only be coupled with a head strap 7′ of a corresponding type.
Thus, a need exists for pair of swimming goggles that is enhanced in assembling stability, combination variety, application, and quality impression.